Danny phantom Talent show
by dannyphantomrocks1
Summary: Danny gets sined up for the talent show
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Danny Phantom

YOU DID WHAT NOW! *Everyone In the hall way turns to look at us.*

Calm down Danny.

Yeah Danny Its not Like Its you reveling yourself to the whole world...Agene.

Yeah now that was horrabell The G.I.W were after us for day`s!

Yeah well what are you going to do for the talent show Dude?

I don`t Know Tucker I call you two when I figure something out.

Back at Danny`s House Or FENTONWORKS as some call it he was pacing bake and forth he just didn't know what he was going to do then it hit him (letterer The booomeran hit him in the head)

Och what the?

Oh sorry sweaty your father threw it thinking he fixed it from hinting you.

Yeah tell him that the next time anyone throw`s it I wont hesitate to burn it.

Oh I know that sweaty.

Okay now were was I...Oh yeah The talent Show.

 **Later that night.**

Hey Danny.

Wow Dani Don`t Scare Me like that.

Hehehe Danny I find It funny that you fight ghost`s on a Dally Basis _AND_ Have Ghost Power`s and yet I`m still abell to scare you!

Ha-ha-ha It`s just so _FUNNY_ oh well hey want to do me a huge Faver.

Sure what is it Danny?

Well I`m Singing In my school Talent show and i thought tht you corld help me cause you see there is a girl singing part in the song I want to sing so what do you say.

Well I grease so c-can I stay here till we`r done

why not just don`t go ghost around my mom or dad they still don`t know yet.

Okay Danny! (Dani Give`s Danny a hug)

dpdpdpdpdpdpdppdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdp

I`ll Say it agen I do not own danny Phantom


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Danny Phantom**

Okay Mom, Dad this Is Dani My Friend she`s going to be staying here fore awhile if that`s ok with you two?

Of course it`s okay sweaty but why is she staying here if I can ask?

Well...Um you see.

I don`t have a home.

DANI!

...You don`t have a home? what about your Mother or your Father?

I don`t Have a Mother and my Father used me to get what he wanted and when i found out what he was doing I left then a mouth later he found me and tried to kill me.* By this time Dani was crying into Danny`s shoulder`s*

That`s Horabel what kind of parent world do that to there own child!

Yeah tell me who your Dad is so we can get some answer`s out of him!

DAD!

what?

Your scarring her!

Oh sorry.

It`s okay

By the way how do you know Danny?

He-He saved me from my dad...twice...

HE WAS THE ONE THAT SAVED YOU! *they both said in oushone *

Yes.

Yeah I did.

Danny`s the closest i have to a REAL dad there is that is nice.

Later that night

So Danny what song do you what to sing?

well there are three rounds so we should do three songs I thing the first on should be welcome to my life.

Oh good course. What`s the next one

He tell`s her the other songs (I wanted you all to know the first song so you cold be ready )

Oh there good.

I know come one you need to get Some sleep Dani.

Okay.

okay so next time will be be the being of the talent show.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Danny Phantom**

Hey Danny Nerves?

What do you this Sam?

Sorry...God what got you all rilede up today?

Nothing sorry Sam but I`m kinda Nerves about this.

I can tell.

 _ **NEXT UP DANNY FENTON**_

Here go`s. *Danny and Dani Walk out onto the stage gatar in hand *

Okay here are some songs that explain the mystery that is Danny fenton.

Okay here go`s.

Welcome To My Life" by Simple Plan

 _ **Do you ever feel**_

 _ **like breaking down?**_

 _ **Do you ever fell**_

 _ **out of place.**_

 _ **Like somehow you**_

 _ **just don`t belong**_

 _ **and no one**_

 _ **understands you**_

 _ **Do you ever wanna**_

 _ **runaway**_

 _ **Do you lock yourself**_

 _ **in your room.**_

 _ **With the radio on**_

 _ **turned up so loud**_

 _ **that no one hears**_

 _ **you screaming**_

 _ **no you don`t no what**_

 _ **it`s like**_

 _ **when nothing fell`s all**_

 _ **right**_

 _ **you don`t know what it`s**_

 _ **like**_

 _ **to be like me**_

 _ **to be hurt**_

 _ **to feel lost**_

 _ **to be left out in the**_

 _ **dark**_

 ** _to be kicked when_**

 _ **you`re down**_

 _ **to feel like you`ve**_

 _ **been pushed around**_

 _ **To be on the edge**_

 _ **of breaking down**_

 _ **and no one`s**_

 _ **there to save you**_

 _ **no you don`t**_

 _ **know what**_

 _ **it`s like**_

 _ **Welcome to**_

 _ **my life**_

 _ **do you wanna be**_

 _ **somebody else**_

 _ **are you sick of**_

 _ **feeling so left out**_

 _ **are you**_

 _ **desperate to find**_

 _ **something more**_

 _ **before your**_

 _ **life is over**_

 _ **are you stuck inside**_

 _ **a world you hate**_

 _ **are you sick of**_

 _ **everyone around**_

 _ **with there big fake**_

 _ **smile`s and stupid lies**_

 _ **while deep inside**_

 _ **you`re Bleeding**_

 _ **no you don`t**_

 _ **know what it`s like**_

 _ **when nothing fells**_

 _ **all right**_

 _ **you don`t**_

 _ **know what**_

 _ **its like**_

 _ **to be like me**_

 _ **to be hurt**_

 _ **to be lost**_

 _ **to be left out in**_

 _ **the dark**_

 _ **to be kicked when**_

 ** _you're_** _ **down**_

 _ **to feel like you've**_

 _ **been pushed around**_

 _ **to be on the edge**_

 _ **of breaking down**_

 _ **and no one`s**_

 _ **there to save you**_

 _ **no you don`t**_

 _ **know what**_

 _ **its like**_

 _ **welcome to**_

 _ **my life**_

 _ **no one ever lied**_

 _ **straight to your face**_

 _ **no one ever stabbed**_

 _ **you in the bake**_

 _ **you might think**_

 _ **i`m happy**_

 _ **But i`m not gonna be**_

 _ **okay**_

 _ **everybody always**_

 _ **gave you what you**_

 _ **wanted**_

 _ **never had to work it**_

 _ **was always there**_

 _ **you don`t know**_

 _ **what it`s like,**_

 _ **what it`s like**_

 _ **to be hurt**_

 _ **to feel lost**_

 _ **to be left out in**_

 _ **the dark**_

 _ **to be kicked when**_

 _ **your down**_

 _ **to feel like you`ve**_

 _ **been pushed around**_

 _ **to be on the edge**_

 _ **of breaking down**_

 _ **and no one`s**_

 _ **there to save you**_

 _ **no you don`t**_

 _ **know what its**_

 _ **like**_

 _ **(What its like)**_

 _ **to be hurt**_

 _ **to feel lost**_

 _ **to be left out in**_

 _ **the dark**_

 _ **to be kicked when**_

 _ **your down**_

 _ **to feel like you've**_

 _ **been pushed around**_

 _ **to be on the edge**_

 _ **of breaking down**_

 _ **and no one`s**_

 _ **there to save you**_

 _ **no you don`t**_

 _ **know what**_

 _ **it`s like**_

 _ **welcome to**_

 _ **my life**_

 _ **welcome to**_

 _ **my life**_

 _ **welcome to my life**_

They bowed as the crowd cheard.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPPDPDP

 **Okay so yeah next time is going to be hero by Skillet.**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Danny phantom

Okay were`d you learn to play like that fenton?

I`ve know how to play gatare since I was three Dash.

THREE!? that insane.

Heh. I geese.

 **The next time for danny and dani to go up**

 _ **Next up Danny Fenton Singing Hero By Skillet.**_

(Okay This is **Danny** This is _Dani_ And this is _**Both)**_

 **I`m just a step away I`m just breath away**

 **Losing my faith today,** _Falling off the edge today!_

 **I am just a man not superhuman,** _I`m not superhuman_

 **Someone save me from the hate, It`s just another war**

 **just another family torn,** _Falling from my faith today._

 **Just a step from the another day in the world me live**

 **I NEED A HERO TO SAVE ME NOW I NEED A HERO** _TO SAVE ME NOW_

 **I NEED A HERO TO SAVE MY LIFE A HERO WILL SAVE ME** _JUST IN TIME_

 **I`ve got to fight today to live another day speaking my mind today**

 _My voice will be heard_ today, **I`ve got to make a stand but I am just a man**

 _I`m no_ superhuman, **my voice will be heard today it`s just another war**

 **just another family torn,** _my voice will be heard today_ **,It`s just another kill**

 **The countdown begins to destroyer ourselves**

 **I NEED A HERO TO SAVE ME NOW I NEED A HERO** _TO SAVE ME NOW_

 **I NEED A HERO TO SAVE MY LIFE A HERO WILL SAVE ME** _JUST IN TIME_

 **I NEED A HERO TO SAVE MY LIFE I NEED A HERO** _JUST IN TIME_

 **SAVE ME JUST IN TIME,SAVE ME JUST IN TIME**

 _ **WHO`S GONNA FIGHT FOR WHATS RIGHT? WHO`S GONNA HELP UP**_

 _ **SURVIVE ?**_ **We`r in the fight of are live`s.** _And we`r not ready to die._

 ** _who`s gonna fight for the weak?who`s gonna make em`believe?_**

 **I`ve got a hero,** _I`ve got a hero,_ **Living in me.** ** _I`m gonna fight for whats right_**

 ** _today I`m speaking my mind_** **.and if it kill`s me tonight!** _I will be ready to die!_

 **A hero`s afraid to give his life,** ** _A hero`s gonna save me just in time_**

 **I NEED A HERO TO SAVE ME NOW I NEED A HERO ,** _SAVE ME NOW_

 **I NEED A HERO TO SAVE MY LIFE A HERO WILL SAVE ME ,** _JUST IN TIME_

 **I NEED A HERO, Who`s gonna fight for whats right,Who`s gonna help us survive**

 **I NEED A HERO, who`s goona fight for the weak, who`s gonna make em`believe.**

 **I need a hero,I need a hero A hero`s gonna save me just in time.**

They Bowed agane and headed backstage.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

 _OKAY I DO NOT OWN ANY THING I DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM NOR THE SONG_


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own Danny Phantom_

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPPDP

Okay once agane we have Danny Fenton Signing Animal I have become by three Days grace

 **I can`t escape this hell so many time`s I`ve tried But I`m still caged in side**

 **Somebody Get me through this nightmare I can`t control myself so what is**

 **you can see that darkest side of me no one will ever change this animal I have become**

 **Help me believe it`s not the real me,Somebody help me tame this animal,this animal, this animal**

 **I cant escape myself, so many times i`ve lied buy=t there`s still rage get me through**

 **this nightmare,I cant control what if you can see the darkest side of me no one will ever**

 **change this animal I have become help me believe it`s not the real me somebody help me tame this animal I have**

 **become Help me believe it`s not the real me somebody help me tame this animal somebody help me through**

 **this nightmare I can`t control myself somebody wake me from this nightmare I can`t escape this nightmare**

 **This animal,this animal,this animal,this animal,this animal,this animal,this animal...so what if you can see**

 **the darkest side of one will ever change this animal i have become... Help me believe It`s not the real me**

 **Somebody Help me tame this animal I have become help me believe it`s not the real me somebody help me tame this animal**

 **i have become this animal i have become**

okay I think we all know who this year`s winner is DANNY AND DANI!

 **DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

 ** _yes i`m finished tell me what you think._**


End file.
